malice_in_wonderland_and_all_things_alicefandomcom-20200216-history
Are You Alice?
Written by Ai Ninomiya and illustrated by Ikumi Katagiri, is a Japanese manga series based on Alice in Wonderland. The story revolves around Alice, a young man who wandered to Wonderland in his search for his name and identity. In order to truly claim the name of "Alice in Wonderland" for himself, he has to play the game of killing the White Rabbit. The Queen of Hearts places Alice under the protection of the Mad Hatter to keep him safe from the Regrets, the previous Alices who had failed in killing the White Rabbit and now roam Wonderland trying to get the name of 'Alice' back. Animal characters such as the White Rabbit and the Cheshire Cat are given human forms and occupations (such as the Dormouse as Hatter's informant and the Caterpillar as a librarian). Volume 1 A disillusioned young man in search of “something” stumbles into the weird and wacky world of Wonderland, where, as “Alice,” he is thrust into a murderous game of “Kill the White Rabbit” by command of the ruler of the land, the Queen of Hearts. But while Alice rails against the role that has been forced upon him, he has little choice but to comply. For in Wonderland, not sticking to the script can have deadly consequences… Volume 2 The Duke—a warped mass that collects the abandoned stories and regrets of individuals in Wonderland—goes berserk in the town square, not far from where Alice and Hatter have traveled on an errand. In its frenzied state, the Duke wants nothing more than to have Alice all to itself. But when an overconfident Alice decides to ignore Hatter’s commands and give the Duke what it wants, little does Alice expect to be eaten…and, upon opening his eyes, find himself looking at his older sister over the barrel of a gun! Volume 3 Hoping to prove his loyalty and thereby gain entrance to Caterpillar Alley so as to continue his quest to kill the White Rabbit, Alice submits to accompanying the Queen of Hearts as the monarch of Wonderland tours the realm and keeps the peace. But when the Queen turns his scythe on three young children who are guilty of disobeying royal orders, Alice instinctively steps in. By defying the Queen, will Alice lose his chance to become the real Alice in Wonderland…and lose his head as well?! Volume 4 Setting off into Caterpillar Alley’s One Hundred Stories, Alice and the Hatter are now one step closer to killing the White Rabbit. They just need to follow the Wimpy Book to its end, and it will connect them to the enigmatic entity they seek-the Dormouse. But when the story loses its plot (literally), Alice finds himself all alone, faced with questions he can’t answer. Is the sister in his dreams the real Alice? And did he really take her life? As Alice tries to puzzle out his own story from the few memories he has, the Hatter and the Caterpillar try to figure out how the tale went so horribly wrong… Volume 5 {| | valign="top"| With Alice and Hatter distracted, the traitorous Dormouse sets off with the Queen of Hearts in his crosshairs. In his urgency to stop the traitor, Hatter makes the mistake of leaving Alice alone with the Cheshire Cat-an error that has proved near-fatal in the past. And when the Regret formerly known as the 88th Alice confronts Alice, it becomes clear that the Dormouse wasn’t the only traitor in their midst! Now Alice must fight to keep his position…lest his name-and his life-be forfeit! Volume 6 After barely surviving the Cheshire Cat’s attack, Alice finds himself face-to-face with the sister from his dreams. He remembers sharing the name Alice with her, but the White Rabbit insists the girl’s name is Maryanne. And to protect this “Maryanne,” the White Rabbit is ready to do away with Alice for good! But when an unlikely ally intercedes, the demands made of Alice by his savior shock him most of all…! Volume 7 It’s a very special holiday in Wonderland-the one day a year when everyone can take a break from Alice. In celebration, the Queen of Hearts is throwing a grand bash, and everyone in Wonderland is invited! Everyone except Alice, that is. Outraged when the Hatter abandons him for the festivities amidst reassurances that absolutely no one is bold enough to break the rules and come after him, Alice knows well enough that he’ll never be so lucky. But even Alice is surprised when, of all people, the Jack of Hearts attempts to abduct him! Volume 8 Determined to break his fealty to the Queen of Hearts and make his time move once again, the Hatter takes Alice through the Looking Glass to a desolate world devoid of people and overrun by monstrous creatures. The two set out into a forest to locate Tweedledee and Tweedledum, who possess special abilities–one to reissue regrets and the other to issue new names. If Alice returns his current name to its rightful owner and the twins can grant him a new one, Alice just might find his happy ending and reign over the world through the Looking Glass as its Queen! But whether his plans align with the Hatter’s goal remains to be seen… Gallery AreYouAlice_V1_TP-e1364999830513.jpg|Volume 1 cover. Katagiri_AreYouAlice_V2.jpg|Volume 2 cover. Katagiri_AreYouAlice3_CVR.jpg|Volume 3 cover. Katagiri_AreYouAlice_V4.jpg|Volume 4 cover. Limited_Edition_Cover_Of_Volume_5_Of_Are_You_Alice.png|Volume 5 cover. Katagiri AreYouAlice 6.jpg|Volume 6 cover. ArA7.jpg|Volume 7 cover. Aua8.jpg|Volume 8 cover. Sources *Are You Alice at Yen Press. Category:Manga